1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video camera and more particularly to a video camera which is arranged to permit confirmation of an object through a viewfinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photographers compose pictures to be taken by looking at the objects through viewfinders. However, unlike an optical camera or an electronic still camera, shooting with a video camera repeatedly alternates between a recording mode and a pause mode.
However, a person who is unaccustomed to shooting sometimes happens to unconsciously shoot the ground or some meaningless object without knowing that the camera actually remains in the recording mode while the camera is considered to be in the pause mode and thus wastes a tape, and electric energy as well, with the picture of an unwanted scene.
In other words, it has been a shortcoming of the conventional video camera that the tape and the electric energy tend to be wasted by a lengthy unintended shooting at the ground or some other meaningless scene.